


Hotel Happenings

by blooberberry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Hotels, Long, M/M, Pizza, Quick Development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooberberry/pseuds/blooberberry
Summary: This is the last old piece I'll be uploading! Once again, I will have tweaked some stuff, but kept most of it the same. Blame 2014 me for the bad writing lol. Francis smiles a lot and Arthur doesn't know how to speak.Francis and Arthur are at the same hotel and Francis is willing to do anything to make this cute man his. Lots of fluff and falling in love for the first time.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 14





	Hotel Happenings

Francis was in his hotel room bathroom checking himself out in the mirror, fixing his hair and making sexy faces to himself. In the room beside him, he heard “YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” He opened his door that connects to the other room and cautiously knocked on the door. The other door opened to reveal a blond haired man. 

“Is everything alright?” 

The other man sighed. “Yes, just younger siblings being annoying.” 

Francis nodded “I know how you feel.” 

“You have younger siblings? I’m sorry, ignore my question. It was rude of me.” 

“Non, it’s alright. Oui, I have a younger sister. She’s... how you say sophisticated. She’s so classy and it’s strange.” 

The stranger laughed “I think I like her. My siblings keep telling me to loosen up and not to be so uptight, but I just want to read and relax.” 

“Well you can’t have my sister because I’d kill you if you hurt her.” 

“I wouldn’t date your sister anyway. She’s French.” 

Francis gasped dramatically. “You racist bastard!” 

“You say that, but you know that you’re relieved that a Brit isn’t going to date your sister.” 

Francis laughed. “You're a smart one.” 

The Brit smiled then held out his hand. “I’m Arthur Kirkland.” 

Francis smiled and shook it. “Je m’appelle Francis Bonnefoy.” 

Francis leaned against his door. “What about your siblings?” 

“Five brothers, take one if you want!” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t want them…~” 

The way Francis said it made Arthur’s face pale. “What, what do you mean?” 

Francis winked at him. “You’re a smart man, you should know.” Arthur blushed while Francis laughed. “You’re blushing.” 

Arthur’s face went to a brighter red. “SHUT UP!” And he slammed the door. 

Francis chuckled as he heard Arthur’s front door slam shut and him saying “Unbelievable!” as he stormed past Francis’ door. Francis started to close his door but stopped when it was almost closed. He left it open a tad so Arthur could come over if he wanted. He grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and wrote a note to him before leaving his room. 

In the lobby, he went to the lady at the front desk. “What can I do for you sir?” 

“You know that man who walked out angry, probably with a red face?” She nodded. “Could you give him this note when he comes back? And make sure you do everything in your power so that he doesn’t know it's from moi.” 

She nodded again. “Of course sir.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

When Arthur came back, he was so giddy. He had spent the whole afternoon in a tea shop and had bought some new teas. He went to the elevator and pressed the button. The lady at the front desk called for him. 

“There’s a note for you, sir.” He started for the desk but stopped a few feet from it. 

“Whom is it from?” 

“I don’t know, sir.” 

He fired questions at her and she answered back just as fast. 

“Why didn’t you check?” 

“It’s rude for a stranger to look at someone else’s mail.” 

“Then how did you know it was for me?” 

“The person said it’s for Arthur Kirkland.” 

“What did they look like?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“How do you not know?” 

“The woman who was here earlier knows. I didn’t ask because I thought it would serve no purpose.” 

“How do you know that I’m Arthur?” 

She smiled “Because I was the one who checked you in.” 

Checkmate. 

“Alright.” He took the note and got onto the elevator. 

In his room, he put his bag down and sat on the edge of the bed. He read out loud, quietly to himself. 

“Dear Arthur,” There was a heart by his name and an arrow pointing to it. It said ‘This heart is for you.’ Arthur couldn’t help but smile. “Don’t be upset with me. Ask any one of my friends, I’m a major flirt! But I would really like to know you. Call me ; )” 

He shook his head and skipped the number. “Like I’d call you.” He turned over the note and finished reading. “If you call me, you’ll get a free meal out of it. C’mon free food! And we will go to wherever you want to. Love, Francis.” He dotted the ‘I’ with another heart and wrote ‘another heart for you.’ He couldn’t help but smile again. 

Arthur sighed and flopped back on the bed. “Why are the French so… UGH.” He rolled over onto his side and thought “Well, I could call him just so I can get the free food… But that would be mean…” Arthur sat up. “Why do I care?! He’s a bloody Frenchman! The French and the British have always been fighting! So I’ll just make him take me to the KEG!” He smiled content with himself. 

Thus, he took out his phone, dialed the number that was on the note, then put the phone to his ear and listened to the ringing. He thought while blushing slightly “Why the hell am I getting butterflies?! I’m just telling him that I’ll go with him to get food… It’s not like a date or anything…” But he couldn’t convince himself. 

This time he spoke out loud “Why is that Frenchman so…” 

“What am I, mon lapin?” 

Arthur’s face paled, then reddened. He was so caught up in trying to describe the other man that he forgot what he was doing. 

“Never mind! I was calling to say that I’ll get food with you.” 

“Ah! Oui, oui! Merci, mon cher! When should I pick you up for your date?” 

“It’s not a date! We’re just getting food!” 

“Call it what you want, but it’s still a date.” 

“Shut up, frog!” 

“I think you’re in denial.” 

“What?” 

“Have you ever been on a date?” 

“OF COURSE YOU IDIOT! I’m a grown man! I’ve gone on many dates.” 

“Then why won’t you call it a date?” 

“…Because… we’re two men.” 

“That's very homophobic of you, Arthur!” 

“I’ve never been with a man before okay!” Arthur hugged himself. 

Francis was silent for a moment. “Then why don’t you come to my room and we can just have room service?” 

Now Arthur took his turn to be silent. “I-I don’t know…” 

“Since this is your first time with a man, I’ll take it slow and do whatever you’re comfortable with… Okay?” 

“…Okay…” 

Francis smiled. “Bien! I’ll come by now. We can talk if you want.” 

Arthur nodded. “Yes.” 

“See you soon, mon lapin.” 

“See you soon.” They hung up. 

Arthur fell back on his bed; his heart was fluttering. “I-I never would have thought I could feel like this… Toward a man especially!” He laid on his bed for a bit before he got up and went to the bathroom. 

He fixed his hair and clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror; he started to blush and covered his face with his hands. “What am I doing?!” He walked out of the bathroom and made his bed; little things to keep his mind off of Francis. He would shift the sheets just so, so that they wouldn’t be aligned and he’d have to fix them again. 

After what it felt like forever, Arthur finally heard a knock on the door that was connected to Francis’ room. He blushed and slowly opened the door. There stood Francis, with his hair pulled back into a loose ponytail while wearing a dark blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black jeans. 

Francis smiled as he watched Arthur look him over. “So, do I pass inspection?” Arthur’s face went to a brighter red and he looked away. Francis chuckled and kissed Arthur’s hand. “Come in, mon lapin.” He gestured for Arthur to walk into his room. Arthur walked in and sat on the bed still blushing as Francis closed the door but left it open a bit. 

“I didn’t mean to stare…” 

Francis smiled. “It’s alright, I was doing the same with you.” 

Arthur blushed more and looked down to the floor. His fingers played with the hem of his sweater vest. 

“Normally I don’t like sweater vests, mais you wearing one, it makes me change my mind.” Arthur smiled at the floor. 

“There it is!” Arthur looked up at Francis confused. “That amazing smile of yours.” 

He chuckled and shook his head. “You really _are_ a flirter.” 

Francis sat in a chair diagonal from Arthur. “I am. I was born with it.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you were. Maybe you should get it checked out.” 

Francis laughed. “I think I will be fine living with it if it means I get to meet a handsome man like you~" Arthur threw a pillow at him, getting more embarrassed at the compliment. 

"Would you like to order now or wait?”

“I haven’t eaten since breakfast so now would be good.” Arthur chuckled awkwardly. 

Francis gasped “Mon cher! That’s bad for your health!” He got up, grabbed the room service menu then sat beside Arthur, putting the menu in his hands. 

“Choose whatever you want.” Arthur nodded and looked over the menu. He could feel Francis put his arm on the other side of him and lean against him, quickly making Arthur's body get hot. 

“Um… w-what about… pizza?” He looked at Francis and quickly back at the menu in his hands. Francis had put his head on Arthur’s shoulder so when Arthur looked at him, their faces were inches apart. 

Francis moved his head from the Brit’s shoulder and cleared his throat, blushing slightly. “Désolé. If you want a pizza, Then I’ll order one.” 

Arthur nodded “A cheese pizza, please.” 

Francis stood up and walked over to the phone. “And to drink?” 

“Water is fine, thank you.”

“Deux eau et une pizza? Oui?” He looked at Arthur for approval but only received confusion. “Ah, you Anglais are the best, mais then again, no you aren’t.” 

“Hey! The British are always the best! That’s why we come from GREAT Britain!” 

Francis stuck out his tongue and winked at Arthur who stuck out his tongue back at Francis. 

“So two waters and one pizza?” 

At Arthur's approval, Francis picked up the room phone and ordered their pizza. 

“So!” Francis sat back down in his chair. “Now quoi?” 

“Well, we can talk. Your note _did_ say that you wanted to know me.” 

“That’s true. What do you like to do?” 

“I love reading, knitting… stuff like that.” 

“That’s boring.” 

“Hey! I enjoy it okay?! What about you?” 

“Cooking, baking, et being beau.” 

Arthur shook his head “So being a woman, then?” 

“So sexist, Arthur! You even knit.” 

“Knitting is for everyone, thank you very much!”

Francis smiled, “Just like what I do! Mais being cute is only for you.” 

Arthur was taken aback and became flustered. 

“What about your family? How are you with them?” 

Arthur cleared his throat before speaking. “They all pick on me. And I’m the middle child! Three older brothers and two younger. Conner is the oldest, then Allistor, Dylan, me, Alfred then Peter.” 

Francis giggled. “I can see why they pick on you.” 

Arthur glared at him. He calmly got up, headed for the door and said, “I’m leaving since you keep picking on me too.” 

“Fine by me. But you won’t get any pizza.” 

Arthur stopped. “Damn you.” He huffed and sat back down. 

Francis grinned with victory. “You’re really hungry, huh?” 

At that moment, Arthur’s stomach growled. “I guess you could say that. What about you and your siblings?” 

“Mon sœur, Madeline, we have a good relationship. We go shopping together and we have fun. But since she’s so smart, she sounds like an old man! There’s this boy who is like a brother to moi, but we aren’t related; Feliciano. He’s so cute!” 

“Seems like you have a good family. Small, but good." 

Francis’ smile started to fade. “….Oui mais, I don’t see them a lot anymore… I am a lonely Frenchman looking for love now.” He looked at Arthur with a soft blush on his cheeks, causing him to blush too. They kept looking at each other, letting unspoken words and feelings pass through them. 

Francis got up and sat beside Arthur. Francis opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Francis stood up once more, leaving Arthur on the bed blushing madly. 

“Francis Boneyfwa?” Asked the pizza man. 

Francis closed his eyes in annoyance “Francis BONNEFOY, oui.” He heard Arthur laugh behind him. 

“That’ll be $23 for the pizza and the 2 bottles of water.” 

Francis got out his wallet and was about to hand the guy the money but Arthur gave the guy a small bill. 

“What are you doing?” Francis asked. 

“I’m helping to pay,” replied Arthur. 

“Non, I said it would be free for you.” 

“It’s only $5. You pay the rest.” 

“Non, I’ll pay it all.” Francis took the $5 from the deliver guy and handed it back to Arthur. 

Arthur crossed his arms and walked back to the bed. “I’m not taking it back.” 

Francis smirked and paid the guy the $5 of Arthur’s and the rest of the bill with his own money. 

Francis held out a bottle to Arthur after he closed the door. “Take this, you little bastard.” 

Arthur took it from him and watched Francis put the pizza down on the bed and sit. 

They made small talk as they ate, both too hungry to say anything worthwhile. Together, they managed to almost eat a full pizza themselves. 

“Ugh I’m so full.” Francis laid down on the bed and rubbed his stomach. 

Arthur glanced over to the pizza box and grabbed the last slice. “C’mon, you can eat it.” 

Francis shook his head “Non, you eat it.” 

“No, I’ve managed to eat half, and you’ll eat the other half.” 

He shook his head again. Arthur thought of a plan and blushed. He hesitated before getting up and straddling Francis, facing him. Francis looked at him confused and with a bit of a red face. 

“Arthur?” 

“I will shove this down your throat if you don’t eat it now.” As soon as he said it, Arthur regretted it. 

Francis quickly caught on and raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “Really?" 

“Oh my God, Francis.” 

“I’m your God?” 

“Francis! Shut up!” 

The Frenchman laughed and hugged the Brit. “Tu est très adorable.” 

Francis sat up to hug the other better, earning a soft hug back. They pulled apart and looked at each other. Again, there were unspoken words and feelings passed between them. Francis licked his lips and moved closer to Arthur. Arthur closed his eyes and waited for his lips to connect with Francis’. 

Right before he connected with Arthur’s lips, Francis said “Do you want me to kiss-mmh!” 

Arthur couldn’t hold back any longer and he had grabbed Francis’ collar, pulling his face to his own. He held Francis into place for a couple seconds then let go while they panted a bit from lack of oxygen. 

“Arthur… Who knew you had that in you?” 

Arthur didn’t say anything, he just got off of Francis’ lap and sat beside him. “I don’t know what came over me… I-I watched you lick your lips… and I couldn’t take it anymore…” 

Francis chuckled and kissed the side of Arthur’s head. 

“It’s getting late, I better go to my room now…” 

Francis nodded “Oui.” 

They both got up and walked to the two doors. All of a sudden, Francis started laughing, really hard. 

Arthur turned and looked at him weird. “Are you alright?” 

Francis wiped a tear from his eye and said, “Mon cher, turn around.” 

Arthur gave him a look but did as he said. He felt Francis’ fingers touch his butt. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” He turned around and saw Francis holding the last slice of pizza. 

“It was on your ass.” 

Arthur looked at him with disbelief. “No way.”

Francis nodded “I guess you dropped it beside moi when you kissed moi and forgot it was there. So when you sat beside moi,” He gestured to the pizza, “Voilà.” 

“That’s embarrassing…” Arthur looked away. 

Francis giggled and threw the pizza in the garbage. He looked at Arthur, put a finger under his chin, moving their faces closer and kissed him. Arthur was shocked for a second then he kissed Francis back. They parted and intertwined their fingers. 

“Bien nuit, mon lapin, mon amour.” 

“What?” 

Francis chuckled lightly. “Good night. my rabbit, my love.” 

Arthur blushed slightly. “Good night, frog.” 

They kissed each other good night once again. 

“Quoi? I get no amour?” 

“I use it a different way, love.” Arthur pecked him on the cheek and went into his own room. He came back for a second and said “I’ll be back in a second, I just need to change.” 

Francis raised an eyebrow. “You’re going to stay the night?” 

Arthur nodded shyly. “I-If that’s alright with you…” 

Francis hugged him fiercely. “You’re too cute! Oui, I’d love for you to stay with moi.” 

“O-okay, just give me a minute.” Arthur disappeared into his room once again. 

Francis went to his suitcase and grabbed some pajamas. He was going to the bathroom to change but his cellphone went off before he could get there. He grabbed it and answered, “Bonjour?” 

“Bonjour, Francis.” 

“Ah! Mathieu! How are you?” 

“I’m good. When are you coming home, eh?” 

“Miss moi, do you?” 

“Oui. I miss your cooking too.” 

“Don’t worry cher, I’ll be home soon.” 

“When?” 

“Probably later in the afternoon tomorrow.” 

“Au revoir, Francis.” 

“Au revoir, mon cher.” 

He hung up his cell phone and turned around to gather his things again. He glanced over to the two doors and saw Arthur standing in the doorway. 

“Who was that? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“It was mon petit frère.” 

“Feliciano, was it?” 

Francis chuckled awkwardly “Non, Mathieu.” 

“You have a brother named Matthew?” 

“Oui… I forgot about him. Hey! Don’t give me that face!” 

“You forgot one of your siblings! How exactly can one do that?” He walked into the room and settled under the sheets on one side of the bed. 

“Mathieu is quiet, shy and he doesn’t stand out very much. So it’s easy to forget him.” 

“Some brother you are," he teased. 

Francis laughed “As a matter of fact, I’m a good brother! He called because he wants to have my cooking again.” 

Arthur shrugged “I don’t really care, honestly.” 

Francis frowned at him, and then a smile slowly began to bloom on his lips. 

“You just want moi in bed avec mon lapin?” 

Arthur nodded, realized what he had said, and then started to blush. “That’s not what I meant!” 

Francis laughed. “Tu es très adorable.” 

Arthur huffed and looked away. Francis taking that moment to turn from Arthur and take off his shirt. Arthur saw it happen from the corner of his eye and looked to watch. Francis put his pajama shirt on, sat on the edge of the bed, took off his pants and put his PJ shorts on. He tossed his clothes on top of his suitcase, got into bed beside Arthur, then pulled Arthur close to himself. Arthur turned around to face Francis and cuddled against his chest. 

“Did you enjoy today, mon amour?” 

Arthur nodded. “Yes, but I hate to admit it.” 

Francis laughed and kissed the top of his head. Arthur looked up at Francis and kissed him. 

“What do you want to do tomorrow, cher?” 

Arthur shrugged. “I don’t know.” 

“Merde, I have to go home tomorrow, I forgot.” 

“I could give you my number so you can call me. Also my address.” 

Francis smiled wide “So we can have more dates~?” 

Arthur nodded shyly. 

Francis kissed Arthur sweetly on the lips. “I know this is very early, since this is our first date, mais, j’taime. I love you Arthur.” 

Arthur’s face reddened more. “….I ….I lo-love you to-too, frog… Francis.” 

They smiled at each other while blushing, then kissed again. 

“You know Arthur?” 

“What?” 

“It seems that we don’t hate the other. Before I hated the British but now, I guess not.” 

“Well, I can’t say the same for myself.” 

“Quoi?! You just said you loved me!” 

“Do you represent all French people? No, you only represent yourself. Though, you're not so bad, so I guess there might be some good French people in the world.” Arthur chuckled and kissed him again to stop his handsome face from pouting. “Good night, love.” 

“Good night, mon amour.” 

And so they fell asleep in each other’s arms, dreaming of many, many happy and love filled days to come. 


End file.
